<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enjoy The Taste~ by Dabi_Simp68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149328">Enjoy The Taste~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabi_Simp68/pseuds/Dabi_Simp68'>Dabi_Simp68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peppa Pig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Crack Fic but taken seriously, Daddy Kink, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Peppa Is A Whore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabi_Simp68/pseuds/Dabi_Simp68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peppa Pig always wanted Donald Trump- she just didn’t think she would get him so easily...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peppa Pig/ Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enjoy The Taste~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so sorry for this cringe- I’ll post actual ships later (Endeavor x Hawks, TodoDeku, and DabiHawks) until then- take this-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peppa pigs dark brown orbs scan the taller males as she blushes- a slight dark pink hue covering her already pink cheeks. She never thought she would be in front of THE DOnAld Trump, her idol. So what if he was a rapist and racist?! Everybody makes mistakes!! She fixes her low cut red dress as Donald Trump steps closer- dark brown shoes making a thud with every step until he corners peppa onto his desk. He leans over and whispers huskily and seductively into peppa’s pink ears “we need to build a wall...” Peppa gulped as she nodded and closes her eyes- shutting them tightly. She nodded, she had turned 18 last month. Donald trump smirked- showing off his pearly whites as he clashed his orange lips against peppa’s pink ones as peppa let out a gasp, she never expected the president to be so... bold. Donald Trump shoves his tongue into peppa’s mouth- exploring every inch. Donald Trump slowly pulled away after a minute, both of them panting and grasping for breath as their chests heaved up and down. “Can I ruin your America?...” Peppa pig smiles softly as she nodded, signaling the taller and more bulky man to continue his signals in lust as he grips her hips with his larger, orange skin tone hands. He slowly traced her hips with his thumb and slowly pulled the dress upwards as he took it off to reveal red lingerie as he chuckled, peppa knew what she was doing to his body. Peppa blushes more as she feels the president take off the bottom half of the lingerie set, smirking. Peppa pig gasped as all of a sudden- Donald Trump’s belt and pants were stripped off of him- she looked down his body. Damn, for the president- 4 inches wasn’t the best, but it could work. Donald trumps small cocks head presses up against her pig folds as he pushes in- peppa hisses in pain as she throws her head back as tears well up in her eyes. Donald Trump shushes her as his ugly fat wife Veronica might hear them- so she does as he starts thrusting his small pp.</p><p>Then peppa’s vagina melts as peppa burns alive.</p><p>This was all some foolish dream.</p><p> </p><p>Frick America 👁👁</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>